Exodus: Awakening of Darkness
by Sage of Procrastination
Summary: Character creation over! Need some help still. Look inside and follow the guidelines.
1. Plot help

Okay folks, I have put all your characters on my profile, so take a look.

Here's the plot line, Lucifer finds a dooms-day weapon and plans on destroying the clans with it. Holystar then calls forth four cats (maybe more) to find the ancient Shards of the Stars. These magical shards, when put together, can create a weapon so powerful, that it can destroy just about anything. The only problem is that the shards are also hunted by the Hunters, the evil and oh-so-ugly servants of Lucifer.

Here's a little background info for my story.

Holystar - He is the Creator of everything and everyone, speaks through medicine cats, description is unknown on His looks

Aslan - the Holystar's only Son, He saved the clans along time ago from Lucifer, generally appears in the form of a lion or a very large cat

HeavenClan - another form of StarClan, the final resting place for cats, the true home of the Roush

HadesClan - another form of where Tigerstar and other evil cats went to

Roush - servants of Holystar, appear in many forms, always has jasper eyes

Lucifer - the ultimate bad guy, he fell from HeavenClan and vowed revenge on Holystar, appears as a huge black panther with huge fangs and a red marking on his forehead

Hunters - servants of Lucifer, once were Roush but fell down with Lucifer, look like a black bat with red eyes and huge fangs

And while you're at it, tell me if I can kill your characters or not. And if they will have a romance life and mate.

Preview; The Story

Once, along time ago, there was Holystar. He was the leader of HeavenClan and the Father of all cats.

Serving Him were the Roush, loyal and sometimes funny creatures that could take on any shape or size.

The leader of the Roush was a Roush named Lucius.

He was the most beautiful Roush of all, and the most respected.

But his beauty went to his head and he become prideful.

He began to tell himself he should be the leader of HeavenClan, so he spoke out his thoughts to other Roush.

Only a third believed him.

With his army of Roush, he challenged Holystar to a fight.

And Lucius was soundly defeated.

Holystar banished Lucius from HeavenClan.

Lucius fell from the skies and landed on Earth, where he and his minions vowed revenge.

He had it when he decieved the two first cats in the Garden of Elyon.

Holystar became angry with Lucius and said, "Lucius, for too long you have hurt My creations and poisoned their minds. From now on, your name will be Lucifer and your army of Roush shall be called Hunters. You shall forever crawl on your belly and the paw of My son will crush your head, and you will strike his paw."

Many moons later, Aslan, Holystar's one and only son, came down to earth. He became a medicine cat and taught many things.

Finally, the other medicine cats murdered him, killed him on Flatstone.

Three days later, he arose again and defeated Lucifer once and for all.

Now, four clans walk in his ways; SpiritClan, HopeClan, DestinyClan, and AngelClan.

Holystar blessed these clans by granting some of them with magical ablities.

They are called Malak.

Those without magic are called Amara.

The four leaders on this clans, Twilightstar of AngelClan, Falllingstar of DestinyClan, Morningstar of HopeClan, and Crystalstar of SpiritClan, try to keep peace between the four now ancient clans.

And, as long as the clans stay in the path of Holystar, He will bless them.

There are no Twolegs here, and no other clans here.

This is holy land, land that had been promised to the cats thousands of moons ago.

This is their home, this is their way of life.

They are the Clans of Holystar.


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

ANGELCLAN

LEADER: TWILIGHTSTAR—white she-cat, Malak

DEPUTY: CLOUDFROST—large, long furred silvery white tom with gray eyes, Amara

APPRENTICE, DRAGONPAW

MEDICINE CAT: DUSKLEAF—dark gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one red eye, Malak

WARRIORS: OTTERCLOUD—red-ginger tom with black muzzle and green eyes, Malak

CROWNIGHT—black and white tom with feathery tail and blue eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, LAVAPAW

GRAYFROST—dark gray tom with white chest and paw and blue eyes, long legged, Malak

RAINYGAZE—silver tabby she-cat with black flecks and golden eyes and silver wings, Malak  
COPPERHEART—copper-colored tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws, Malak  
SILVERFLAME—silver tom with fire red stripes and fire amber eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW  
SILVERSHADOW—silver she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, LIGHTPAW  
RAVENSTORM—slender black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes, Malak  
COLDBREEZE—black tom with green eyes and one white ear, Malak  
SILENTTALON—brown tom with white spots and dark hazel green eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, FAINTPAW

APPRENTICES: LAVAPAW—red-ginger she-cat with white stripes and black spots and golden eyes, Malak  
FAINTPAW—soft silver and blue-ish she-cat with bright purple eyes, Amara  
DRAGONPAW—jet black tom with white star on forehead and blue eyes, Malak  
DARKPAW—fully black tom with blood red eyes and dark smokey swirls around his paws, tail, ears and muzzle, Malak  
LIGHTPAW—very white she-cat with light pink eyes and silver spirals on her paws, legs, tail, ears, and muzzle, Malak

QUEENS: MYSTICBREATH—mostly black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Fallenkit and Purekit, Malak

ELDERS: POISONBANE—cream she-cat with faint green eyes, former leader of AngelClan, Amara

KITS: FALLENKIT—hazel-colored tom with dark green eyes and small scar on left paw, Malak  
PUREKIT—cinnamon-colored she-cat with a shortish tail and unusually light blue eyes, Malak

DESTINYCLAN

LEADER: FALLINGSTAR—dark grey tom with darker flecks and paws, Malak

APPRENTICE, FISHPAW

DEPUTY: RAINTAIL—gray tom with red tail and back and blue eyes, Malak (what are his powers?)

APPRENTICE, WHISKYPAW

MEDICINE CAT: SNOWFLOWER—silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, unusual pale blue eyes, Malak

WARRIORS: FEATHERWHISKER—blue tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws, one green eye and one amber eye, Malak  
FLAMEFROST—light ginger tabby tom, Malak

APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW  
MELODYSTONE—slim tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Amara

APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

PETALWATER—pretty tawny she-cat, Amara

APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW  
OAKPELT—big mottled brown tom, Amara

APPRENTICE, RUBYPAW  
IRONCLOUD—dark gray tom, Amara

APPRENTICE, LILYPAW  
AMBERSNOW—calico she-cat, Amara

APPRENTICE, LYNXPAW  
CLEARSTREAK—light ginger tabby tom, Amara

APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW

APPRENTICES: MUDPAW—dark brown tom, Amara  
RUBYPAW—dark ginger she-cat, Amara  
LYNXPAW—light gray tom, Amara  
SHADOWPAW—dark gray tom, Amara  
PEBBLEPAW—gray she-cat, Amara  
LILYPAW—dark tawny she-cat, Amara  
FISHPAW—light brown tom with blue eyes, Amara  
FAWNPAW—delicate looking brown she-cat, Amara  
WHISKYPAW—gray and white tom with black paws, Malak

QUEENS: JEWELSHINE—pale silver she-cat, mother of Bluekit, Hopekit, and Eaglekit, Amara  
SONGFLOWER—gray-black she-cat with green eyes, Amara

ELDERS: EBONYTAIL—tortoiseshell she-cat, Amara  
FLAMEPELT—light ginger tom, Amara

KITS: BLUEKIT—pale blue-gray tom, Amara  
HOPEKIT—pale silver tabby she-cat, Amara  
EAGLEKIT—dark grey tabby tom, Amara

HOPECLAN

LEADER: MORNINGSTAR—pale cream tom, Amara

DEPUTY: FISHEYES—silver-gray tom with silver-blue eyes, Amara

MEDICINE CAT: FLICKERFUR—brown-flecked cream-colored tom, Amara

APPRENTICE, AMBERLEAF

WARRIORS: BREEZEHEART—black she-cat with azure blue eyes and crooked tail, Amara

APPRENTICE, HOPEPAW  
MISTCLOUD—long-furred pure white tom with one black spot on his right hip, Malak

APPRENTICE, SABERPAW  
STONEHEART—huge dark grey tom with dark green eyes, Amara  
STORMYGAZE—golden tom with deep, dark blue eyes and a scar running down left flank, Amara  
SPARROWFLIGHT—ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip, Malak  
SWIFTCLAW—black she-cat with amber eyes, Amara

APPRENTICE, LIONPAW

APPRENTICES: HOPEPAW—ginger she-cat with green eyes, Malak  
LIONPAW—golden tom with green eyes and a white tail tip, Amara  
SABERPAW—thick furred black she-cat with green eyes, Malak  
AMBERLEAF—ginger, brown, and white calico she-cat with amber eyes, Malak

QUEENS: SPOTTEDLEAF—gray, black, and white calico she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Brightkit and Nightkit, Malak  
RUNNINGBROOK—lithe black and white bi-color she-cat, Amara

ELDERS:

KITS: BRIGHTKIT—silver, black, and white calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Malak  
NIGHTKIT—silver and black tabby tom with blue eyes, Malak

SPIRITCLAN

LEADER: CRYSTALSTAR—white she-cat with silver stripes and red eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

DEPUTY: WHITEFIRE—huge white tom with dark amber eyes, Amara

MEDICINE CAT: MOONBREEZE—silver she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes, Malak

APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW

WARRIORS: TEASKY—small black tom with dark golden spots on ears and back with sharp golden eyes, Malak  
FOXFIRE—dark ginger she-cat with cerulean blue eyes, darker ginger stripes on ears, white underbelly, and white diamond on forehead, Malak  
CHERRYBERRY—silver tom with a white paw print on top part on belly, white muzzle, and white mark around left eye, Amara  
BARKPELT—brown tom with green eyes and brown wings, Malak

APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW  
MOSSTAIL—dark brown tom with black spots and amber eyes, Amara  
STORMFLARE—gray tom with weird half-color eyes, Malak  
WHITEWHISKER—little gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, Amara

APPRENTICES: NIGHTPAW—black tom with green eyes, Malak

MOSSPAW—white she-cat with black ears and hair, Malak  
ICEPAW—white and gray tom with weird-shade-of-green eyes, Amara

QUEENS: ROSEPETAL—ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Wolfkit, Crescentkit, and Smallkit, Amara  
NIGHTSHADE—mostly black calico she-cat with fire-like amber eyes, mother of Cherrykit and Thunderkit, Amara  
LIGHTWING—golden brown tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye, Amara

ELDERS: DOGBREATH—thick furred tabby tom with flapped over ears, Amara

KITS: THUNDERKIT—tabby tom with green eyes, Amara  
CHERRYKIT—pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, Amara  
WOLFKIT—ginger she-cat with blue eyes, flaming pelt, dark flecks on cheeks like freckles, and ginger wings with dark specks, Malak  
CRESCENTKIT—brown tom with amber eyes, Malak  
SMALLKIT—small white tom with black frecks on fur and green eyes, Malak

Holystar – He is the Creator of everything and everyone, speaks through medicine cats, description is unknown on His looks

Aslan – the Holystar's only Son, He saved the clans along time ago from Lucifer, generally appears in the form of a lion or a very large cat

HeavenClan – another form of StarClan, the final resting place for cats, the true home of the Roush

HadesClan – another form of where Tigerstar and other evil cats went to

Roush – servants of Holystar, appear in many forms, always has jasper eyes

Lucifer – the ultimate bad guy, he fell from HeavenClan and vowed revenge on Holystar, appears as a huge black panther with huge fangs and a red marking on his forehead

Hunters – servants of Lucifer, once were Roush but fell down with Lucifer, look like a black bat with red eyes and huge fangs


	3. SpiritClan

Here it is, folks! This chapter will take place in SpiritClan.

Rules to follow before continuing; Yeah, I know. Rules? What rules? Well, I must know if I can kill your character(s) or not. If you don't answer after the fourth chapter is posted, you have given me the permission to kill them. Also, if your character's is Raintail, I need his powers or he'll be switched to an Amara. Remember, tell me if I can kill your character. And if you would like them to be paired up with someone. And, I twicted Nightpaw's powers just a bit. Instead of seeing spirits, he can see a Roush when it's invisible (which is, most of the time). And for Raintail again, he's not a reincartion of Rainwhisker, mainly because this is in a different world and/or time. They could, however, be alternate selves.

Okay, that's all. Oh, I changed the summary idea.

New Summary: All Clans have moral enemies, sometimes each other. But SpiritClan, HopeClan, DestinyClan, and AngelClan don't have oridinary enemies. Their first is the monster Lucifer, and his spineless lankies the Hunters. But a more physical enemy are the two rogue Clans, SinClan and DemonClan. They are ruthless and vile, and worship Lucifer and many other false gods, not to mention living sacrifices. However, everything hundred moons, Holystar will choose eight cats to protect their homes from the enemies.

And it has been a hundred moons since the last choosing . . .

Chapter one: Welcome to SpiritClan

"Nightpaw, can you get some catnip for Wolfkit? She's sick again," Moonbreeze mewed to her young apprentice.

Nightpaw shrugged his shoulders and padded off to get some catnip.

"That Wolfkit," a voice chuckled. "Everyone suddenly throws a fit over her if she acts funny."

"Greencough nearly killed her last bare-leaf," Moonbreeze reasoned, turning to look to the voice's owner.

It was Barkpelt.

He stretched his brown wings briefly and padded over to the medicine cat. "So, how's Nightpaw doing this days? He's still not sad about not being a warrior, is he?"

Moonbreeze shook her head and mewed, "He's fine, but sometimes I wonder if he still dreams of being a warrior."

Barkpelt sat down and started to lick his wings, then he looked curiously at Moonbreeze. "Well, you can tell him if he doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice, my son will take it instead."

"Which one?" Moonbreeze asked, praying to Holystar it was his eldest.

"Smallkit. He loves to watch you work with sick cats."

"Smallkit? Isn't he . . . a little under sized?"

Barkpelt shrugged and meowed, "Well, you can't have everything. He may not have the physical strength Crescentkit has, but he has as much heart as his sister."

Moonbreeze nodded and saw Nightpaw enter the camp with a mouthful of catnip. He padded to the nursey and stuck his head in, and then pulled his head.

"You should go back to your mate, Barkpelt. I'm sure she's wanting to see you," Moonbreeze suggested.

Barkpelt nodded and padded out of the medicine cat den.

The next stop was the nursey.

"Greetings Rosepetal!" Barkpelt yowled into the queens' den.

The next thing he knew, three bundles of fur leaped on him and wrestled him to the ground.

The match went on for a few moments until Rosepetal limped out of the den, mewing, "Kits, get off your father. We don't want him hurt, you know."

The three kits groaned and jumped off Barkpelt, giving him room to stand.

He shook himself and grinned at Rosepetal. "By the Lion's mane, those kits are tough suckers! Did you see the way they wrestle me?"

One kit, a brown tom with amber eyes, mewed, "That was mainly me. I'm the biggest and the best of the bunch."

"Now Crescentkit, you're just as good as your siblings," Rosepetal purred.

"Not Smallkit," Crescentkit snorted. "He's too tiny to hut a fly."

"That's not true, Crescentkit! You're just mad because Smallkit pounced on you and made you fall down!" a ginger she-cat yowled.

"He startled me, Wolfkit!" Crescentkit snapped. Wolfkit stuck her tongue out in protest.

Barkpelt chuckled and nuzzled Lionkit. "Barkpelt, can I go play with Cherrykit and Thunderkit?" Wolfkit mewed.

"By all means," Barkpelt purred. "Thanks!" Wolfkit purred as she rushed off.

Cherrykit and Thunderkit were playing a moss ball when Wolfkit came tumbling in.

"Wolfkit, are you alright?" Nightshade, a mostly black calico queen, asked her when Wolfkit laid face down.

"Fine," Wolfkit grumbled, shaking her head free of any moss and pine in her fur.

"Wolfkit!" Thunderkit and Cherrykit meowed at the same time. Suddenly they pounced on the she-kit.

"AARGAH!!" Wolfkit yowled as the two smaller kits pounced on her.

"Oh dear," Lightwing mewed as she and Nightshade watched Wolfkit get pounced on.

"WHAHAHAHA! Hey look, Icepaw! Wolfkit may need to go the medicine cat den if she's being beaten by two little kits," Mosspaw purred in laughter.

Icepaw slightly grinned and padded towards Wolfkit. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why is everyone keep asking me that?!" Wolfkit demanded.

"Because, if I remember last, Greencough nearly killed you last bare-leaf. And the time before that, you were nearly eaten by a badger. And the time before that, it was a Hunter that nearly did away with you," meowed Crystalstar, the leader of SpiritClan.

"Those stupid Hunters, if they even think of coming here again, I'll claw each of their furs off," Mosspaw snarled.

"Great HeavenClan, you have a nose for trouble," agreed Nightshade.

"It's not her fault. She's just always at the wrong place at the wrong time," mewed Icepaw.

"But how you manage to do that, I have no clue," Mosspaw replied.

"That's because one of her powers is attaching trouble," mewed a gray she-cat named Whitewhisker.

Wolfkit huffed and stuck her tongue out at the cats.

In the distance, a Roush in a form of a bat pirched on a tree branch, watching the cats with intense jasper eyes.

Another Roush, in a form of a sparrow, flew over and asked, "Are they the ones?"

"Yes."

"Then those two will save their clan from sudden doom, check?"

"That is correct."

The sparrow Roush nodded and jumped off the branch and flew away, going to report to Aslan.


	4. DestinyClan

Next chapter. Sorry it took forever to get updated. I'm so busy 0~0

"That's it, Songflower," Snowflower purred. The silver tabby nudged one of the smaller kits.

Songflower began to lick the other kit. "Celestialkit and Rainbowkit," she mewed, giving another lick to the pale cream kit. Its fur shimmered in rainbow colors.

"A Malak!" Snowflower purred. She nudged the two kits to their mother's belly. "We could use more of those. DestinyClan has more difficulty now than ever in producing Malak."

"Praise be to Holystar," Songflower purred. "Two new warriors for DestinyClan. Two more Malak for our clan."

"Snowflower!" bellowed a tom. The gray and white tom looked blankly into space, whipping his tail side to side.

"Coming, Whiskypaw." Snowflower exited out of the nursery and padded toward the apprentice. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

Whiskypaw's whiskers twitched and bowed his head. "Mudpaw's wound is infected, and Fishpaw is complaining about a belly ache."

"Belly ache and bleeding, hmm?" Snowflower padded over to her den. "Chervil ought to do the trick. Let me just locate some . . ."

Whiskypaw shifted from paw to paw, until Snowflower emerged from her den with the plant in her mouth. She placed it on Whiskypaw's paws. "Just tell Fishpaw to chew the roots, and have the juice from the leaves placed on the wound, and they'll be fine. If there's any more aching or pain, just come and get some poppy seeds from me. If worse comes to worse, just call."

Whiskypaw bowed his head and picked up the plant and padded off towards the apprentice den.

A dark gray tom padded over to Snowflower, meowing, "He has the making of a true leader, doesn't he?"

Snowflower nodded. "He does, Fallingstar. But he still has a lot to learn."

Fallingstar sat down beside her and mrred with laughter. "I was thinking of making him a warrior. Raintail has trained him well, and Whiskypaw can help the Clan further."

Snowflower's ears twitched as she mewed, "Are you asking for my council?"

Fallingstar nodded. "More or less."

Snowflower turned to face Fallingstar. "Not now, Fallingstar. HeavenClan has been silent in the sky, Holystar has not visited my dreams, and no Roush have been spotted. SinClan and DemonClan have left no marks, even the Hunters are peaceful. Whatever Lucifer is planning, it cannot be good."

"Then we need more warriors," Fallingstar insisted.

Snowflower shook her head. "It's not that simple." She got off her belly and padded away, leaving Fallingstar to his thoughts.

The Clan leader stared out into the grassy gorve that laid before him.

Jewelshine rested in thee sun as her kits, Bluekit, Hopekit, and Eaglekit, scampered around the clearing, chasing a moss ball.

Pebblepaw and Fawnpaw sat by the camp's entrance, guarding the way to the hunting grounds.

Resting in the sun light, on their backs lay Clearstreak, and Petalwater.

His deputy Raintail, was chatting with Featherwhisker.

Everything to the naked eye looked normal, but it wasn't. Out of the corner of his eye, Fallingstar caught a flash of white, along with glittering jasper gems and the fluttering of wings.

"Holystar," Fallingstar prayed aloud. "What is happening to Your peaceful woods?"


	5. HopeClan

"Hopepaw, go to Flickerfur and ask for some burdock root. I think Brightkit's paw is infected," Breezeheart said to her young apprentice.

Hopepaw bowed her head and padded off toward the medicine cat den.

After climbing up the rocky wall, Hopepaw peeked into the den and mewed, "Flickerfur? Hello, Flickerfur?"

"He's not here at the moment," a voice said softly. Hopepaw glanced over her shoulder and noticed Amberleaf, Flickerfur's apprentice, standing behind her, a wad of spider webs resting on her paws.

"Oh," Hopepaw said, a little disappointed. "Where is he?"

"With Saberpaw. She has a nasty cough again." Amberleaf picked up the wad of web and padded into the den. After placing the web with a small heap of others, she turned to the warrior apprentice curiously. "So, Hopepaw, why are you looking for Flickerfur?"

"Well," Hopepaw said, glancing at her paws. "I was hoping he would have some burdock root. For Brightkit. She's got an infection."

Amberleaf lowered her head and answered softly, "We don't have any burdock root. I'm sorry. Recently, we've been having a shortage on supplies."

"That's odd," Hopepaw murmured. "Normally, this time of year is full of plants and blossoms and such."

Amberleaf nodded. "I know. But not today. We're even short on spider webs." She gestured her tail toward the small pile of web.

Hopepaw's eyes grew wide, and she breathed, "Oh, great Aslan."

Amberleaf gestured to the deeper part of the den and meowed, "We have some dried oak leaves, but they're dwindling down to nothing at this rate."

Hopepaw gazed at the small heaps of roots, berries, and leaves. It was true, as the piles were much smaller than normal. "What do we do?" she asked, blinking at Amberleaf.

Amberleaf sighed, shaking her head grimly. "I'm not that all sure. Holystar has sent no sign, and I having some problems with my healing abilities."

"It's quiet," mewed Hopepaw.

"Too quiet, I agree." Amberleaf picked up some oak leaves and padded out of the den. "I'm going to take these to Brightkit, alright? You should check on your brother."

"I will," Hopepaw meowed as she sprinted out of the medicine cat den and galloped toward the apprentice den. In doing so, she sped past Sparrowflight and Stormygaze, who were both in the middle of a deep conversion.

"Whoa, watch out!" Sparrowflight purred to the running Hopepaw. She chuckled at the apprentice and turned back to Stormygaze, her mate. "She's quite the speedy one, isn't she?"

Stormygaze nodded. "She is. I'm proud of her. Her and her brother. But now, where were we?"

"Talking about your sister," Sparrowflight reminded cheerful.

Stormygaze cast his gaze out into the hollow's center, where his sister sat, speaking loudly and impatiently to Fisheyes, the Clan's deputy. "Yes. Again, I tried to talk to her about Aslan and the Faith, but she slipped away before I could get started."

Sparrowflight clicked her tongue and shook her head sadly. "It's a shame she doesn't believe in Him anymore. And Lionpaw's heading down that same path if you're not careful."

"I know," Stormygaze said grimly. "To be honest, I don't know what I can do. Recently HeavenClan's been silent, and what's stranger is that Lucifer and his Hunters are silent, too."

"The Great Lion will not abandon us, if that's what you're worried about," a voice rasped.

Sparrowflight and Stormygaze whirled around to see their leader, Morningstar, a warrior long past his time of retire, padding over. The old tom whipped his tail at his former apprentice and sat down next to her, his wise gray eyes piercing and narrow.

Both warriors bowed their heads in respect, and Stormygaze mewed, "No, Morningstar. That's not what I was thinking about. But it is strange that He is quiet."

"It happens," Morningstar rasped calmly. "When I was a young apprentice, the medicine cat Bluedream couldn't get a single peep from HeavenClan until I was made a warrior. And trust me, it was during that time when Lucifer attacked."

Sparrowflight blinked curiously at her former mentor and meowed, "What about that time when I and Stormygaze were just kits? Surely, if I remember, Holystar wasn't silent, then."

"And still we were attacked," Morningstar rasped. His heavily clawed pelt shimmered with ancient excitement as he continued, "But we were unprepared. I was foolish, even at my middle years, to think we were protected completely from the Hunters."

"Morningstar," Stormygaze mewed, "have you noticed that the medicine supplies are harder to find? My apprentice got an infection trying to collect some lavender, and now it's hard to get someone to get some roots to cure an infection."

"I heard, too!" Sparrowflight cried. "Poor Brightkit!"

"Not too worry," Morningstar rasped. "I saw Amberleaf carrying some dried oak leaves to the nursery. She's in good paws."

"I wonder how the other Clans are fairing," Stormygaze mewed softly.

Morningstar nodded. "I, too, am worried about Fallingstar, Crystalstar, and Twilightstar and their Clans. But I feel the trouble is only beginning. To stay alive and well, we must all our hope in Aslan and His Father." He chuckled and meowed, "After all, we weren't called HopeClan for nothing."


End file.
